


I Heard You

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	I Heard You

> "Oh this is very chilly, you shouldn't be up here mate, not after the whole drama you pulled last week. It has been a terrible mess and if you catch a cold now Sherlock, it's going to be harder for you to recover. I hate you all sick and half dead okay?" 
> 
> Sherlock was sitting quietly at the edge of the roof. Not a response, just the perfect amount of quiet to trigger the doctor's mind. "Sherlock?" He tried again. "What's the matter? What's wrong?"
> 
> This time the detective replied "Sorry..." voice cold and dead
> 
> "Hey" John rushed to his friend and touched his shoulder enough to cause Sherlock a mild shudder "What is it?"
> 
> "I am afraid I can't keep your promise" eyes still down and hands clutching the fabric of his trouser.
> 
> "What promise?" John got confused.
> 
> "Because...." said Sherlock "I don't want to. Because there is nothing I can't give you, but this."
> 
> Confused as he is John threw an impatient "What?" as his reply,making Sherlock look at his eyes for the first time. As he kept staring, the eyes he held looked far more beautiful than ever. Painful as well. They were the perfect shade of blue , like a home for all the emotions of the world.
> 
> "When I slept there in the hospital bed and you couldn't leave my side , you requested me to not to die before you, not again after the Reichenbach.... You thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't. I heard you"


End file.
